Orion, Go! Fight!
by Yamatsuki
Summary: Shinomiya Natsuki esta aprontando uma nova roupinha para Syo! Será que vai dar certo? O que fazer quando Satsuki aparece cheio de desejos?
1. Chapter 1

**Orion, GO! FIGHT!**

**Negar não é a melhor opção!**

Problemas e mais problemas! Era incrível, não tinha mais a mínima ideia do que fazer. Bom, vamos começar do começo... Tinha um "amigo", esse amigo AMAVA coisas pequenas e bonitinhas, amava cozinhar só que não tinha o mínimo senso de culinária, além do hobby de costura e no fim seu amigo sempre fazia dele sua cobaia.

Seu "Amigo", era loiro um pouco mais escuro que ele próprio, com olhos verdes, e por incrível que pareça ele era bem alto, basicamente 25cm mais alto que ele. Não que ele se sentisse inferior, o que mais lhe irritava no "amigo" era o fato desse parecer uma criança grande que gosta de coisas bonitinhas...

Suspirou lembrando-se de todos os momentos que passara junto ao "amigo". Quando seu amigo não estava correndo atrás dele tentando o matar com alguma gororoba bizarra, agora ele tinha de enfrentar uma batalha pior! Como seu "amigo" gostava de coisas bonitinhas e ele sempre fora pequeno e bonitinho, seu "amigo" estava fazendo roupas bonitinhas para ele TODOS os dias... isso era realmente cansativo!

Depois do caso em que seu querido amigo o vestiu com roupas de garota para poder participar de um concurso, agora todo o santo dia ele aparecia com alguma roupa nova para que ele provasse. De fato, hoje seria um dia que não queria nem pensar em que tipo de roupa o "amigo" iria o fazer colocar a força.

Seu "amigo" era Sinomiya Natsuki, só esse ponto já era um problema. Natsuki era seu amigo desde a infância, por causa dele, muitos traumas se acumularam nos últimos anos. Mas o fato que mais o irritava era que Natsuki sempre, e quando digo "sempre" é realmente sempre, saia correndo atrás dele gritando "Syyyyyooooooo-chhhhaaannnn" e o obrigando a realizar seus caprichos sem que pudesse ao menos argumentar. Quer dizer, argumentar ele sempre argumentava, mas Natsuki NUNCA ouvia mesmo.

Estava perdido em seus pensamentos, dentando embaixo de uma arvore, até que ouviu algo familiar.

-Ssssssyyyyyoooooo-Ccccchhhhhaaaannnnn – Pelo amor de Deus, lá vinha mais alguma coisa bizarra, pior que não tinha mais tempo de fugir dali.

-Na...Natsuki, o que quer dessa vez? – Mal terminou a pergunta e foi agarrado pelo mais alto. – Me soltaaaaa, já falei para não me agarrar!

-Syo-chan eu terminei uma roupa nova hoje! E ela vai acompanhar perfeitamente o bolo e o chá que eu vou preparar! – Era incrível a animação de Natsuki, na verdade, era simplesmente normal. Um arrepio correu pela espinha de Syo, ser a cobaia de outra roupa (que deveria de ser mais um vestido estilo Lolita) e ainda por cima para comer um "bolo" e tomar um "chá" feito pelo amigo... Com certeza não era coisa boa!

-Não! Definitivamente, NÃO! Não quero colocar mais roupas estranhas ou ser envenena... er... – Os movimentos que fizera para tentar se soltar de Natsuki tinham o deixado em uma posição um tanto quanto... indefesa. Estava basicamente sentado de frente no colo do amigo, uma perna de cada lado do corpo do maior, suas mãos estavam presas por Natsuki para trás do seu corpo. Empurrou com tudo o amigo, se sentando um pouco mais longe.

-Syo-chan, eu fiz um vestido especialmente para você! – Natsuki disse sorrindo como se não houvesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo. – Vai ficar perfeito!

-Er... Hey, não quero saber de vestido nenhum, eu sou um MENINO! ME~NI~NO! Ta me ouvindo? – Aparentemente não, era desanimador porque o amigo não iria desistir tão facilmente.

- Eeeeehhhh... mas você fica bonitinho com vestidos! – Isso sim o deixava PUTO: ser chamado de "baixinho" ou "bonitinho" o deixava fora de si. Qual era o problema de ser abaixo da média dos garotos?

-JÁ FALEI PARA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE BONITINHO! – Acabou gritando! Agora o circo iria pegar fogo!

- Syo-chan, você vai colocar o vestido que eu fiz só para você, não é mesmo? – Sorrindo, Natsuki estava agarrando Syo dando um "Armlock" nele.

- Ahhhhh eu... eu... eu não queroooooo! – Estava chorando para que o amigo mais alto parasse com aquilo, um armlock doía pra caramba! Ainda mais naquela situação!

-Vamos, vamos Syo-chan! – Natsuki disse sorrindo e arrastando Syo pelo campus até chegaram no quarto.

Eles passaram por alguns amigos, Syo tentou pedir ajuda, mas ninguém iria contra Natsuki. Por falar nisso, Natsuki era extremamente forte, ninguém ali seria capaz de parar o garoto. Já no quarto, os dois estavam a sós, Natsuki havia dito que o vestido era surpresa e que primeiro eles iriam fazer o "bolo" e o "chá".

Como sempre, Natsuki vestia um avental rosa com um formato de coração no peito. Estava todo contente, pois fazer bolo era uma das coisas que mais gostava.

-Oi, Natsuki, não há a necessidade de... – Syo estava tentando colocar alguma coisa na cabeça do amigo inutilmente.

-Syo-chan, vou fazer isso só para você! – Bem, nesse momento Natsuki começou a preparar o bolo. Era sua receita preferida (1)! Syo considerava isso a "visão do inferno". Começou colocando os ovos em um liquidificador (essa era a única coisa em que ele era realmente bom, segundo Syo), farinha de trigo, manteiga, chocolate (inteiro, com papel e tudo).

-Ei... PARE! Já deu! – Não ouvindo o amigo, Natsuki continuou a receita com o maior sorriso no rosto.

-E agora, os ingredientes secretos: Molho inglês, molho de pimenta, soja e lula... – Ligou o liquidificador no máximo, misturando toda aquela gororoba que chamava de bolo.

-EU FALEI PARA PARAR, NATSUKI! – Infelizmente, o outro não ouvia NENHUMA palavra do que Syo dizia, apenas continuava sorrindo enquanto despejava o conteúdo do liquidificador em umas forminhas que estavam encima da mesa.

-Syo-chan, infelizmente não temos um forno, então vou terminar isso rapidinho com um fogo bem alto! – O sorriso era estonteante, parecia algo inofensivo, mas Syo sabia que aquilo era mortal. Natsuki pegou um lança-chamas e simplesmente ateou fogo em todos os bolinhos! Hehehe nessa hora Syo já não sabia mais o que fazer, se fugisse Natsuki iria atrás dele e obrigaria ele a comer a força, se ficasse Natsuki iria enfiar os "bolinhos" goela abaixo dele a força também... era algo a se pensar, o que seria melhor?

-Veja, veja, eles estão prontos! Com uma cor maravilhosa de chocolate! – Er... não, aquilo era medonho! – Syo-chan, você é o primeiro, vamos abra a boca! – Natsuki sorria com um dos bolinhos em uma mão e na outra uma colher com um pouco da "coisa".

-Por que eu? Você que fez! Sai daqui, xoo xooo – Abanou a mão tentando fazer com que o outro recuasse.

-Vamos, abra bem a boca! – Tentou correr mais não foi o suficiente. Natsuki já estava a sua frente, enfiando a colher em sua boca. Aquilo era simplesmente HORRIVEL! Lagrimas saíram dos seus olhos, Syo pensou que iria morrer por causa daquela coisa. Syo acabou desmaiado.

Quando Syo se recuperou do "bolo" feito por Natsuki, já era tarde da noite. Pensou que o amigo e colega de quarto já estava dormindo em sua cama abraçado com o Piyo-chan. Abriu os olhos devagar e quando olhou para o lado, lá estava Natsuki sentado na cadeira segurando um pacote rosa cheio de coelhinhos.

-Syo-chan, veja, agora é hora de ver meu presente! – Natsuki se aproximou da cama onde Syo estava deitado. Sentou-se bem perto do amigo e lhe entregou o "presente".

-Na...Natsu…ki... er... – Abriu o pacote e la encontrou a nova roupa que Natsuki havia feito só para ele. O mais alto olhava para ele todo feliz, esperando uma reação do outro. –NATSUKI, que po*** é essa?

Ao abrir o pacote, Syo se deparou com uma roupa de enfermeira, toda cor de rosa, cheia de babados, tinha até um chapéu e luvas. Não aguentou o espanto e gritou com o amigo. Santo cristo, onde é que Natsuki tinha ideia para aquelas bizarrices?

-Não vou colocar isso nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça! – Estava revoltado e completamente vermelho por aquela roupa... Não iria deixar Natsuki o ver com aquilo, NUNCA!

-Syo-chan, eu fiz essa roupa só para você, é do seu tamanho! – Natsuki estava meio decepcionado, mas não iria se dar por vencido – Deixa que eu ponho ela para você!

-NÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOO, não pode! NUNCA! – Pena que Natsuki não ouvia… O mais alto simplesmente subiu em cima de Syo retirando todas as roupas deste. A jaqueta, a blusa, o cinto, os sapatos, as meias, a calça... até mesmo sua cueca preta.

-Pa... Pare... Natsuki! – Syo estava mais vermelho que tomate, seu "amigo" havia tirado todas as suas roupas e agora ele se encontrava nu na frente do outro que sorria alegremente. Natsuki não estava envergonhado, mas ver seu amigo daquele jeito o havia deixado estranho.

- Hai, Hai, Syo-chan, agora é só colocar a roupa! – Natsuki enfiou a roupa de enfermeira cor de rosa em Syo, até mesmo colocou uma calcinha nele.

-Natsukiiiiiii! Nãããããooooo! Até quando você vai me fazer usar essas roupas? – Estava bravo, muito bravo por sinal. Empurrou o amigo e foi se sentar na cadeira que estava em frente a sua cama.

-Syo-chan, tão bonitinho! – Natsuki tinha ido pegar a câmera para tirar as fotos que ele sempre tirava quando Syo estava bonitinho.

-JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO É PARA FALAR QUE EU SOU BONITINHO! – Syo estava todo corado, sentado na cadeira, com as pernas abertas, as mãos entre as pernas tentando cobrir alguma coisa porque o "vestido" que Natsuki havia feito era minúsculo.

-Está tão bonitinho que da vontade de morder... – Natsuki estava babando, com dois corações nos olhos, olhando para o Syo bonitinho.

- Natsuki, da para me ouvir! – Levantou com tudo tentando tirar a câmera do amigo, nessa hora acidentalmente acabou tirando os óculos que estavam na face de Natsuki. Agora era a hora do "Seja o que Deus quiser"... Satsuki estava bem na sua frente segurando seus pulsos.

-Hnnn o que temos aqui? – Natsuki tinha uma "dupla personalidade", que "aparecia" quando tiravam os óculos de Natsuki e essa outra personalidade chamada de Satsuki era frio, cínico e mais sado do que Natsuki.

-Sa... sa... sa...tsu...ki... er... – Satsuki segurava bem forte seus pulsos com apenas uma das mãos, com a outra segurou a cintura de Syo, puxando-o para perto do seu corpo.

-É a primeira vez que alguém me recepciona desta forma tão sensual. – Satsuki falou junto ao ouvido de Syo, fazendo com que este se arrepiasse todo. Agora fu*** mesmo...

-Ninguém está te dando boas-vindas! E pare de olhar assim para mim, seu grande idiota! – Era verdade, Satsuki o olhava com luxúria nos olhos, mas havia sido ele que tinha colocado aquela roupa constrangedora nele.

-O que a "senhorita" enfermeira vai fazer? – Syo tentou sair daquele abraço, mas estava muito difícil, Satsuki quando estava irritado podia mandar qualquer um para o hospital. Syo se remexeu mais um pouco no abraço apertado que o amigo estava dando, isso foi o suficiente para sentir que o "amigo" Satsuki estava... er... "quente".

-Satsuki, me solta... por favor... – Falou baixinho ainda se remexendo um pouco.

-Hnnn por que eu deveria solta-lo Kurusu? – O cinismo era sua marca registrada. – Não posso soltar um pequeno... e indefeso... coelhinho... – Satsuki apertou mais o braço que estava na cintura de Syo, apertando-o mais ainda contra seu corpo. Enquanto Syo se debatia, Satsuki deu uma lambida em seu pescoço e depois uma mordida.

-Pare... Satsuki... Não… - Impossível se desvencilhar, Satsuki soltou os pulsos de Syo e segurou forte seu rosto. Então o beijou com o máximo de violência que podia.

-Hnnn hoje o lobo mal vai ter um coelhinho de janta... – Jogou Syo, ainda atordoado pelo beijo, na cama. – Mas vai ser um desperdício tirar essa roupa... – Não podia ser pior, estava jogado na cama, com Satsuki em cima dele, retirando a camisa e abrindo o cinto. – Então eu vou apenas abri-la... – Satsuki abriu o vestido que Syo usava, deixando o peito amostra. Syo podia ser baixinho e bonitinho, mas tinha um corpo semi definido e no peito dois mamilos rosados que não passaram despercebidos por Satsuki.

Syo tentou afastar Satsuki, mas este foi mais rápido segurando seus braços acima da cabeça. Para complicar, Satsuki pegou seu cinto e amarrou as mãos de Syo da cabeceira da cama para que ele não pudesse fugir de jeito nenhum.

-SATSUKI, O QUE ESTA FAZENDO? –bem, essa era uma pergunta bem... obvia, tanto que o outro riu cinicamente...

-Estou amarrando meu jantar porque ele é bem... – Abaixou o corpo ficando com a cabeça do lado da orelha de Syo - ...Rebelde. – Mordeu a orelha de Syo de um jeito bem sexy.

-Hnnn... – Não conseguiu pronunciar nada, Syo estava assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo um tanto quanto excitado. Satsuki estava com a coxa bem no meio de suas pernas, ainda por cima estava falando coisas em seu ouvido.

-Agora chega de falatório... – Satsuki beijou Syo forte, passando a língua em seus lábios obrigando o mais baixo a abrir a boca. Syo estava desesperado sem saber o que fazer, a língua de Satsuki estava em sua boca, percorrendo todos os lugares que podia, enquanto ele estava parado. O mais alto começou a descer as mãos pelo corpo do mais baixo, indo do pescoço até a barriga, depois subindo novamente até encontrar um de seus mamilos.

-Hnnnnnn – Syo ainda estava sendo beijado por Satsuki quando este passou os dedos em seus mamilos e depois os apertou, não conseguiu engolir o gemido mesmo com a boca ocupada pelo amigo. Satsuki parou de brincar com o mamilo e desceu mais a mão até o meio das pernas de Syo, como estava de vestido era só colocar as mãos por baixo, começando assim a massagear o membro de Syo.

-Ahhhh... hnnn – Outro gemido... Sua cabeça estava completamente vazia, sendo massageado pelas mãos de Satsuki ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a língua dele em sua boca. Syo começou a mover a língua junto de Satsuki tornando assim um beijo mais fogoso, que só parou quando os dois necessitavam de ar.

-Assim está bom, coelhinho? – Satsuki havia parado o beijo. Levantou um pouco o corpo, olhando o corpo de Syo. Este estava vermelho, respirando pesado. – Então agora podemos ir para o prato de entrada.

Syo arregalou os olhos, a mão de Satsuki que estava massageando seu membro agora o segurava com vontade por baixo da "calcinha" que estava usando. Chegou a conter um gemido, mas isso teve um efeito contrário já que um sorriso sádico surgiu em Satsuki.

Satsuki abaixou o rosto até o peito do outro, deu uma lambida em um dos mamilos e com a ponta dos dentes deu uma mordiscada. Sem mais delongas, Satsuki arrancou aquele pedaço de pano que estava de irritando, deixando o membro de Syo totalmente amostra. O vestido que vestia já estava em sua cintura, Syo estava amarrado a cama, com as pernas abertas, sendo lambido e mordido enquanto e outro o masturbava sem nenhum pudor.

Parou de repente o que estava fazendo, Satsuki desceu um pouco ficando com o rosto perto do membro do garoto. Sem avisar, deu uma lambida no membro de Syo fazendo-o arquear as costas. Depois deu uma mordida leve na glande do menor e enfiou o membro de Syo em sua boca por completo. Iniciou, assim, uma sequencia de lambidas, mordidas e os movimentos de subida e descida no membro de Syo, saboreando cada canto deste. Lambia todo o liquido que saia do membro do loiro que antecedia o gozo.

-Hnn, Ah... Sa...tsu...ki... hnnn – Syo não estava mais aguentando muito, seus gemidos ja estavam bem altos apenas com algumas carícias.

Não iria faze-lo gozar agora, iria deixar isso para mais tarde. Satsuki se levantou deitando em cima do menor, voltando a massageá-lo.

-Já posso passar para o prato principal? - Syo se perguntou o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas seus pensamentos foram cortados subitamente quando o outro o beijou novamente, dessa vez Syo não resistiu e correspondeu ao beijo.

No meio do beijo Satsuki parou de masturba-lo e subiu a mão fazendo com que seus dedos compartilhassem do mesmo beijo que eles. Logo que os dedos estavam completamente molhados Satsuki parou o beijo e levantou um pouco.

-hnn... o... que você esta pondo... ai… Satsuki… - Satsuki colocou os dedos na entrada de Syo sem penetra-lo, massageou um pouco lubrificando a área.

-Estou aprontando meu jantar... – Sem mais delongas Satsuki enfiou o primeiro dedo em Syo – E te dando prazer... – Syo arfou um pouco, mas sem sentir muita dor. Sentiu o dedo de Satsuki se mover aos poucos dentro de si alargando um pouco sua entrada para depois colocar mais um dedo.

-Ahhhh Satsuki... hnnn... eu nunca disse que você poderia fazer isso... – Syo já estava começando a se sentir bem com aquele incomodo dentro de si, mas ainda não poderia receber o membro de Satsuki em si... – Seu pervertido...

Satsuki então enfiou um terceiro dedo, movendo os três lentamente dentro do mais novo.

-Syo, só mais um pouco... – Satsuki movia com certo cuidado os dedos dentro de Syo como se estivesse procurando algo. – Quando eu encontrar o lugar certo... você vai se sentir melhor...

-I...Isso não... é o problema... ahhhhh – Syo arqueou as costas o máximo que podia quando Satsuki encontrou o que procurava.

-Hnnn aqui... – Olhou para a face corada e com expressão de prazer do menor – Se sente melhor, não é?

-Calado, não... faça essas perguntas... – Syo não sabia como agir, estava sentindo um prazer enorme de ser tocado naquele lugar, sentiu Satsuki usar a outra mão para acariciar o resto de seu corpo enquanto ainda movia os dedos dentro de si.

-Syo... eu o quero! – Satsuki falou com uma voz carregada de desejo. Syo estava pronto para recebe-lo, então retirou os dedos de Syo que protestou na hora, mas o que estava por vir seria bem melhor.

Satsuki se levantou ficando ajoelhado na cama com Syo entre suas pernas. Abriu lentamente o zíper da calça e retirou seu membro da cueca, mostrando o quanto estava excitado. Acariciou-se um pouco na frente de Syo deixando-o com mais vergonha e mesmo assim não conseguia parar de olhar para o outro que estava a sua frente. Satsuki se acariciava por inteiro, uma das mãos em seu membro e a outra passeando pelo seu corpo, apertando um dos mamilos, depois descendo para o abdome.

Satsuki levou o corpo um pouco mais para frente ficando frente a frente a Syo. – Eu posso te desamarrar... – Abaixou o rosto, encostando-o no de Syo – Se você prometer que não vai fugir...

-É logico... que... eu vou... – Não foi uma boa resposta. Satsuki apenas levantou o rosto colocando seu membro na frente de Syo.

-Deixe-o bem molhado... –Colocou o membro na perto da boca de Syo forçando a entrada – Caso contrario, vai doer... – Com o espanto Syo abriu a boca deixando que o membro de Satsuki entrasse. Syo fechou os olhos, não conseguia assimilar os fatos, estava com o membro de Satsuki na boca e este estava fazendo movimentos entrando e saindo.

Estava tão bom dentro da boca de Syo que Satsuki não queria parar, mas deveria, queria ter aquele corpo para si. Julgando já estar bom, retirou seu membro da boca do menor, saiu de cima dele e abriu as pernas de Syo se encaixando bem no meio delas.

-Eu vou entrar bem aqui... – Satsuki falou cinicamente abrindo completamente as pernas de Syo e passando a ponta de seu membro na entrada do menor. – E não há como me deter... – Syo olhou atônito, embora estivesse excitado, quisesse ter aquele mesmo prazer de antes... ele... teria o membro de seu "amigo" dentro de si.

-Nãnnnn... não... – Syo tentou falar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Satsuki forçara seu membro dentro da entrada de Syo fazendo com que a cabeça entrasse. –Ahhhhh... doi... doi, Satsuki...

-Já vai melhorar... – Satsuki se enfiou todo dentro do menor ouvindo dele um grito agudo. Esperou que a respiração do loiro se acalmar para depois iniciar movimentos lentos. Syo tinha lagrimas nos olhos, aquilo doía muito... mas aos poucos, ele era tocado naquele mesmo lugar onde os dedos de Satsuki estavam o tocando, tornando a dor em um prazer estranho.

-Syo... peça... peça por mais – Novamente aquela voz cheia de luxuria, Satsuki queria ouvir ele pedindo por mais, pedindo por mais daquilo que só ele poderia dar.

-Ahhh... não... não vou... pedir... – Ouvindo a negativa do loiro, Satsuki começou a se movimentar mais rápido, batendo com mais força e por mais vezes no lugar onde Syo sentia um prazer incontrolável. –Ahhh...hnnnn... Satsuki... Bom...

Syo queria toca-lo, esse pensamento invadiu sua mente e o deixou mais atordoado ainda. Como ele podia ter esse tipo de sentimento, quer dizer... ele estava sentindo algo pelo amigo. Ele queria tocar como o amigo fazia com ele, passando as mãos por todo seu corpo, mas as suas mãos estavam presas na cabeceira da cama. Se amaldiçoou por ter negado quando Satsuki disse que o soltaria.

Satsuki estava quase no limite, mas não iria acabar com aquilo assim, queria ouvir Syo gritando seu nome, pedindo por mais e mais... Segurou o membro do menor com uma das mãos seguindo o mesmo ritmo do seu próprio corpo, fazendo com que Syo abrisse os olhos e não conseguisse mais controlar seus gemidos, pouco tempo depois ele estava ouvindo aquilo que queria.

-Sa...Sa...tsuki... ahhhh… Mais...hnnnn... mais forte! – Syo já não tinha mais forças para esconder ou para negar aquilo que lhe era oferecido. Ouvindo o loiro pedir por mais Satsuki aumentou mais o ritmo e a força que estava fazendo com que ambos chegassem ao clímax.

-NATSUKI! - Satsuki gozou dentro de Syo que por sua vez veio nas mãos de Satsuki. O maior deixou seu corpo cair sobre o menor, segurou sua cabeça e o beijou, dessa vez não era um beijo violento, mas sim, um beijo calmo e lento. Satsuki se retirou de dentro do menor, olhou para as próprias mãos com o liquido que havia saído de Syo...

- Agora vem a sobremesa... - Olhou para o outro e levou sua mão à boca, lambendo tudo o que estava ali. Syo estava desmaiado sob a cama, de olhos fechados e tentando acalmar sua respiração. Ele tinha acabado de "fazer amor" com seu amigo, tinha acabado de perder sua virgindade e isso o incomodava, pois de certa forma sabia que esse "amigo" não se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte.

-Falar o nome de outro enquanto estávamos tranzando não foi legal da sua parte... – Realmente Syo tinha chamado por Natsuki quando tinha gozado, mas de certa forma eles eram os mesmos...

-Não... vou discutir... – Syo virou o rosto para o lado não querendo encarar aqueles olhos verdes do amigo. Depois disso ficaram calados por um tempo. Quando viu Syo já estava dormindo, assim sendo, Satsuki o desamarrou e o cobriu.

-Eu posso ser o lado negro do Shinomiya Natsuki, mas eu não escondo sentimentos de mim mesmo. – Satsuki disse beijando a face de Syo que murmurava alguma coisa incompreensível.

-Durma bem, meu coelhinho... – Sussurrou no ouvido do menor. Se levantou por um momento da cama, pegou os óculos e voltou para a cama – Espero que Natsuki perceba logo... – Colocou os óculos em si mesmo e se deitou ao lado de Syo, trazendo-o para seu peito onde dormiu pelo resto da noite.

Logo pela manhã o despertador de Natsuki tocou escandalosamente como sempre fazia acordando os dois garotos que estavam dormindo na cama.

-Hnnn... Natsuki desliga logo aquilo... – Syo falou com uma voz manhosa sem ao menos notar o que estava acontecendo, por outro lado Natsuki continuava dormindo segurando o menor nos braços.

-Syo-chan? – Acordou com a movimentação, quando abriu os olhos, lá estava Syo, nu, em seus braços, ainda sonolento. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, se quer se lembrava de ter dormido na cama do amigo. Demorou um pouco, mas também notou que ele mesmo estava nu junto ao outro.

-NATSUKI! – Syo gritou como se tivesse acordado depois de um pesadelo – O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO NA MINHA CAMA? – Achou que pelo menos Satsuki iria para sua própria cama para que no dia seguinte Natsuki não se lembrasse de nada, como se aquilo tudo nunca tivesse acontecido.

-Syo-chan, eu... não sei! – Natsuki sorriu como sempre – Mas está tão quentinho! – Abraçou mais o amigo para que ele não pudesse sair dali, mas com toda a certeza seria empurrado para fora da cama.

-Idiota... – Syo apenas deixou-se ser abraçado, não lutou, mas também não correspondeu. Natsuki acabou ficando com uma cara de quem não estava realmente entendendo mais nada daquilo, mas fechou os olhos e sorriu feliz, abraçando mais o corpo menor.

Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até notarem que o despertador ainda tocava incessantemente. Syo abriu um pouco os braços do amigo e o encarou, Natsuki estava deitado com os olhos ainda fechados, mas com a face serena. Ele realmente não se lembrava de nada! Sentou-se na cama, pronto para sair, seu corpo todo doía, seus pulsos estavam marcados e ele tinha várias marcas pelo corpo.

Olhou para Natsuki mais uma vez antes de se levantar e tacar aquele treco pela janela. La estava Natsuki com os olhos semi abertos olhando para ele. Syo, mesmo com muita vergonha, abaixou novamente o corpo e beijou de leve o amigo.

-Você não deveria esquecer esse tipo de coisa... – Falou com um tom meio magoado, mas antes de ouvir uma resposta, se levantou, desligou o despertador e foi tomar banho. Enquanto isso, Natsuki estava parado, como se tivesse alguém o segurando na mesma posição. Ele tinha dormido na mesma cama com Syo... os dois nus... e ainda por cima ele havia ganhado um beijo. Natsuki simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, ele não conseguia lembrar, mas apenas aquele beijo tinha feito com que ele percebesse algo que até então não cogitava.

Syo saiu do banheiro já vestido, pegou suas coisas e estava saindo do quarto. Olhou para trás e encontrou Natsuki perdido em pensamentos, ainda em sua cama do mesmo jeito que o deixara.

-Se não se levantar, vai chegar atrasado – Saiu sem dizer mais nada, deixando Natsuki no quarto, tentando esconder a tristeza que o assolava, desde a noite passada estava tenso. Depois de tudo aquilo, ele também tinha acabado de perceber que Natsuki já não era mais apenas seu amigo... Agora, a única coisa que podia fazer era esperar que o outro também chegasse à mesma conclusão.

Fim!

Receita feita pelo Próprio Natsuki no eps 3 de UtaPri.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resolvendo e duplicando o problema juntos!**

Esse era o terceiro dia! O terceiro dia que dormia com seu amigo Kurusu Syo. Ele não era de falar ou se comunicar muito bem com as pessoas ao seu redor, muitas tinham medo dele e esse ainda era o caso de Syo. Na verdade, ele era como uma sombra para Natsuki, mas ninguém sabia direito como ele havia surgido e não seria ele a contar.

Natsuki era um "garoto" alegre, sempre mantinha um sorriso no rosto, amava coisas bonitinhas e o Piyo-chan! Ah, nesse meio também coloque seu amigo Syo. Ele era um amigo que sempre perseguia e tentava cerca-lo por todos os lados, a melhor cobaia para seus experimentos! Por falar nisso seus hobbies eram cozinhar e fazer alguns vestidos mega fofos para colocar em Syo e poder tirar um moooonnnnttttteeee de fotos dele por que ele ficava bonitinho assim.

Nunca sequer iria imaginar que esse pensamento de que o amigo "ficava bonitinho" na verdade era outra coisa e isso era o que Satsuki não escondia e, de certa forma, tentava mostrar a Natsuki.

Já Satsuki era o extremo oposto, tinha cara de poucos amigos, era meio frio, não levava desaforo para casa e poderia mandar qualquer um para o hospital. Isso fazia com que seu amigo Syo tivesse muito medo dele, mas estava tentando mudar isso, hehehe. Mesmo assim, com todas essas "qualidades" ele era considerado um gênio para a musica, sempre que podia sentava em algum lugar para compor.

Existia um monte de coisas que ligavam Satsuki a Natsuki, mas era melhor não comentar para que ninguém utilizasse isso a seu favor. Apenas uma dessas coisas gostaria que todos reparassem, mas infelizmente, se Natsuki também não percebesse, não teria como mostrar isso para os outros e era nisso que estava tentando trabalhar nos últimos dias.

Estava deitado em cima de Syo, segurando as pernas deste, bem abertas se preparando para entrar, o menor o olhava com uma cara de medo e excitação, não havia se acostumado com aquilo ainda.

Syo era um garoto baixinho, loiro com olhos azuis bem cristalinos, sempre usava umas roupas descoladas e um chapéu! Ah, também tinha vários perengudalhos espalhados pelo corpo, as unhas pintadas de preto e umas fivelas no cabelo. Tirar tudo aquilo era um saco, mas fazia da forma mais lenta e prazerosa possível!

Sem se demorar muito, Satsuki entrou em Syo sentindo o músculo apertar levemente seu membro. De fato ele adorava entrar ali, Syo era o único humano para quem tinha esse tipo de desejo. Satsuki apenas refletia aquilo que Natsuki sentia, mas teimava em esconder dos outros, mas mesmo assim queria que sua outra metade se tocasse logo desse novo fato para poder desfrutar de mais tempo com o amigo.

Syo tentava segurar seus gemidos com todas as forças, isso fazia Satsuki ficar um pouco irritado e colocar mais força em seus movimentos, tanto com seu membro quanto com sua mão que também dava prazer ao outro.

-NATSUKIIIII! - Não aguentando mais Syo gozou na mão de Satsuki e este, sentido as contrações do menor, também acabou por de gozar. Nos últimos três dias havia sido do mesmo jeito: na hora do gozo, já não aguentando mais, Syo chamava pelo nome de Natsuki, isso também o irritava. Deixou seu corpo cair sobre o menor e lhe deu um longo beijo, parando apenas porque Syo o havia empurrado. Realmente ele ainda não havia se acostumado com isso!

-Pelo menos hoje vá dormir em sua cama! - Syo falou cansado e quase sem forças, sexo com Satsuki era intenso de mais! Olhou com desprezo para o que o loiro dizia e ignorou. Nesses três dias ele apenas esperava Syo dormir por causa do cansaço, pegava seus próprios óculos (coisa que Syo nem sabia que ele podia fazer), colocava em si mesmo já deitado na cama com o pequeno em seus braços e só depois dormia. Hoje não seria diferente também!

Pouco depois lá estavam os dois dormindo sem roupa na mesma cama.

No dia seguinte, o despertador de Natsuki tocava escandalosamente! E lá ele se encontrava, deitado na cama de Syo, completamente nu, com o amigo nos braços... Essa já era a terceira vez consecutiva que isso acontecia! E ele nem se lembrava do que tinha feito para chegar até ali. Afinal, Syo era seu amigo desde a infância, e nunca o havia olhado com outros olhos, mas gostava muito dele por ser "pequenininho e bonitinho", que sempre o seguia dizendo que era perigoso ele andar sozinho.

-Natsuki, desliga essa porcaria antes que eu acabe com ela! - Estava com sono ainda, mas não tinha como levantar dali por dois motivos: o primeiro era que estava todo dolorido, o segundo motivo era que seu amigo estava quase o matando sem ar de tanto que o apertava.

Desde a noite que foi obrigado a "fazer amor" com o lado mau de seu amigo ele sempre acabava acordando da mesma forma, dolorido sendo esganado pelo mais alto. Estava até se conformando e aceitando a ideia...

-Syo-chan? - Natsuki o olhava feliz, apertando o corpo menor contra o peito. Era tão quentinho! Syo permanecia assim por alguns minutos antes de se levantar e sair correndo para o banheiro tomar banho. Era nessa hora que Natsuki conseguia olhar todas as marcas que apareciam todos os dias.

Natsuki ficou matutando alguma coisa, deitado na cama cobrindo apenas as suas partes baixas enquanto esperava o amigo sair do banho.

-Syo-chan acorda tão bonitinho! - Realmente, parecia uma criança quando acordava, tentava se lembrar de alguma coisa, mas nada vinha em sua mente. Sentia-se estranho estando daquela forma com o loiro, mas ao mesmo tempo se sentia bem, como se seu coração estivesse em paz...

-É melhor se levantar e tomar banho! Quer chegar atrasado de novo? - Syo falava de forma emburrada que o deixava MUITO mais bonitinho na visão de Natsuki. Antes de se levantar, Syo chegava perto e dava um beijo em sua bochecha, Natsuki então sorria e ia para o banheiro tomar seu banho junto com Piyo-chan. Pensar dava certa dor de cabeça, mas, enquanto sentia a agua correndo por seu corpo, Natsuki se lembrou de que no primeiro dia que isso essa situação acontecera Syo havia lhe dado um selinho antes de dizer que ele não deveria de se esquecer desse tipo de coisa... o problema agora era "que coisa"?

Natsuki realmente não apreciava muito pensar e já tinha ficado matutando por um bom tempo embaixo do chuveiro. Quando decidiu sair, já estava atrasado. Colocou as roupas e saiu correndo.

De fato não conseguiu prestar atenção em nenhuma aula, estava com uma cara triste tentando entender o que se passava e lembrar o que acontecera nas ultimas noites, mas infelizmente nada vinha à memória. Como e porque ele estava acordando na mesma cama que Syo, sem contar o fato de estarem sem nenhum tipo de roupa. Será que ele agora era sonambulo? Hnnn... era de se pensar.

Estava perdido em pensamentos quando Haruka o chamou. Ela, Otoya e Hijirikawa iriam para o refeitório, mas Natsuki agradeceu o convite e foi para o jardim. Não estava com uma boa condição para acompanhar os amigos.

Syo viu Natsuki sentar-se em um dos bancos do jardim e resolveu ir para o lado do "amigo". Era um tanto quanto complicado ficar com Natsuki pelo que vinha acontecendo durante a noite, mas como o amigo não se lembrava de nada e ele mesmo ficava quieto. Natsuki estava pensando tanto que já estava com uma cara medonha, pior que Syo não tinha nem como saber o que estava se passando na cabeça do mais alto, ele era um mistério quanto a isso.

-Syo-chan, posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Falou sorrindo, como se a pergunta não fosse nada além do que sempre era...

-Claro... – Syo falou despreocupado, bebendo uma latinha de suco. – O que foi?

-Syo-chan, o que vem acontecendo a noite para eu acordar pelado na sua cama? – De repente a face de Natsuki ficou séria, coisa que era comum apenas para Satsuki. – Eu não consigo me lembrar...

-Er... – Syo não esperava essa pergunta, não tinha a mínima ideia do que responder. Não podia falar a verdade por vergonha, mas também não poderia arrumar uma desculpa esfarrapada.

-Syo-chan, o que aconteceu nas ultimas noites? Você sempre acorda cheio de marcas pelo corpo... – Enquanto Natsuki permanecia com uma cara de sério, Syo estava tão vermelho e sem saber o que fazer que parecia um palhaço-tomate.

-Natsuki, você... não lembra mesmo? – Sabia que não lembrava, toda a santa vez que Satsuki aparece, Natsuki se esquecia de tudo... como se nada tivesse acontecido. Syo olhou para o amigo mais alto com uma cara triste, mas tentando demonstrar que não se importava.

Natsuki estava sentado com as mãos entrelaçadas e olhando para baixo sem pronunciar uma palavra sequer. Mesmo pensado em diversas formas de como aquilo estava acontecendo, realmente nada lhe parecia sensato o suficiente para responder aquelas perguntas.

-Syo-chan, eu acho que sou sonambulo... – Olhou para a cara do amigo, como se aquela resposta fosse a melhor entre todas as opções. Ouvindo a resposta de Natsuki, Syo olhou desacreditado... como é que o mais alto tinha chego naquilo? Era inacreditável.

-Natsuki, você não é "sonambulo". Depois das aulas precisamos conversar – As aulas iriam recomeçar, então Syo terminou de falar e se levantou indo novamente para sua sala. Já Natsuki ficou sentado no banco por um pouco mais de tempo, se ele não era um sonambulo, então o que estava acontecendo? Percebeu que Syo havia falado sério quando disse que precisavam conversar, agora teria de esperar até estarem no quarto. Se levantou e foi para a aula.

Novamente não conseguiu prestar atenção em nada, até mesmo seus amigos perguntaram se estava tudo bem. Apenas sorriu e disse que estava tudo bem, só estava meio gripado. Ta, seus amigos não acreditaram muito bem, Natsuki gripado era um tanto quanto impossível...

Natsuki esperou terminarem as aulas e saiu correndo atrás de Syo, queria descobrir logo o que estava acontecendo. No meio tempo que esperava terminar as aulas, começou a pensar em algumas coisas que nunca haviam passado pela sua cabeça, coisas como aquilo que via em Syo era algo além de uma amizade, ou do fato dele ser "pequenininho" e "bonitinho". Natsuki não tinha a mínima ideia de como lidar com aquilo, estava confuso o suficiente. Nos últimos dias quando acordava ao lado de Syo, ele se sentia tão bem como se não quisesse que aquele momento acabasse.

-Ssssssyyyyyoooooo-Ccccchhhhhaaaannnnn – Quando avistou o amigo, Natsuki saiu gritando seu nome. Já Syo, não pensou em fugir como sempre, apenas esperou que o mais alto chegasse até si. –Vamos conversar agora?

-Venha... – Syo saiu andando em direção do quarto, era incrível que o amigo continuava parecendo uma criança grande mesmo frente a uma questão complicada. Ao chegar ao quarto, Syo fechou a porta e pediu que Natsuki se sentasse na cama. Já sentado, viu Syo pegar uma cadeira e colocar em sua frente, o loirinho o olhava de uma forma extremamente séria.

-Natsuki, er... como posso começar... – Syo nem sabia o que dizer, nem como começar. Só de pensar nas coisas que vinha fazendo com Satsuki o deixaram corado. Percebendo a inquietação do amigo e como ele estava extremamente bonitinho todo vermelho, Natsuki se levantou e abraçou o menor.

-Syo-chan, tão bonitinho! – Era tão impressionante como Syo era quente e macio. Mesmo que o amigo não correspondesse ao abraço, Natsuki o segurava com toda a gentileza do mundo. Ele não sabia o que porque tinha abraçado o amigo, mas sentiu seu coração apertar quando viu o loirinho ficar vermelho até nas orelhas e por impulso foi agarra-lo.

-Na... Natsuki, me solta! Você vai me matar assim! – Como sempre, Syo tentou se debater para que o amigo o soltasse, mas Natsuki o segurava tão calmo que ele mesmo estava gostando da situação. Começou então a pensar nos últimos dias, nos toques, nos beijos, no calor dos corpos... Algumas lagrimas correram por sua face sem que ao menos percebesse.

-Syo... chan...? – Vendo o que estava acontecendo com o mais baixo, Natsuki ficou um pouco sem saber o que fazer. Soltou um pouco o amigo e o encarou, Syo apenas virou o rosto triste e envergonhado. – Syo-chan, o que foi? – Olhando como se não entendesse o que se passava com o mais baixo, Natsuki segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos para que ele o encarasse.

-Seu... idiota... - O rosto de Syo estava vermelho, com alguns rastros de lagrimas, um olhar triste e a boca entreaberta. Mesmo sendo considerado um bobo alegre por Syo, Natsuki o olhava preocupado. Como pensar não era muito do seu feitio, apenas fez aquilo que seu coração clamava por ser feito, Natsuki aproximou o rosto e beijou o amigo.

Um beijo calmo só com o roçar dos lábios, algo completamente diferente daqueles de Satsuki. Aos poucos sentiu que Syo o abraçava abrindo um pouco os lábios deixando que Natsuki aprofundasse mais o beijo que dava. Ambos estavam se sentindo estranhos, mas ao mesmo tempo tentavam de todas as formas sentirem mais um ao outro, acabaram por caírem da cadeira, indo de encontro ao chão.

Natsuki por cima de Syo, os dois respirando rápido enquanto se olhavam. Bom, já estava na hora de alguém tomar alguma iniciativa para resolverem o problema em que estavam há três dias.

-Natsuki... isso... er... – O loirinho fechou os olhos tomando alguma coragem e empurrou o amigo para o lado, fazendo-o deitar de costas no chão e subiu em cima dele. Provavelmente Natsuki não tinha ideia de como fazer aquilo, por mais que Satsuki soubesse muito bem o que devia ser feito.

-Syo-chan? O que... – Não conseguiu terminar a frase, Syo se abaixou e, pela primeira vez, iniciou um novo beijo. Nunca havia sequer imaginado estar numa situação dessas com o melhor amigo, ter Syo em cima de si e o beijando.

Novamente o beijo que trocavam foi ficando cada vez mais intenso, Natsuki tinha parado de pensar em qualquer coisa, agora era apenas fazia aquilo que tinha vontade de fazer sem se segurar. Já Syo, deixava-se ser tocado sem contestar fazendo a mesma coisa com o amigo, queria que Natsuki se lembrasse e sentisse aquilo que acontecera nos últimos três dias.

Estava tudo muito bom, pena que necessitavam de ar, assim, tiveram de parar o que estavam fazendo. Mesmo assim não trocaram uma única palavra sequer. Natsuki se sentou e trouxe Syo para o meio de suas pernas, abraçando as costas do garoto, deu um beijo em sua nuca e com a mão tombou a cabeça do menor para o lado continuando com os beijos no pescoço até a orelha.

Syo estava perdido no meio de suas próprias sensações e pensamentos, tentando raciocinar o porquê estava fazendo aquilo. Natsuki estava mergulhado em sentimentos, racionalmente não sabia o que fazer, mas estava tão compenetrado nas novas sensações que surgiam e o guiavam que aos poucos começou a subir a blusa que Syo usava, passando as mãos em seu abdome, o acariciando e ao mesmo tempo lambendo e beijando seu pescoço.

O mais alto estava sentindo algo um tanto quanto incomodo entre suas pernas à medida que tocava o menor, queria sentir mais daquilo, queria saber se Syo também se sentia do mesmo jeito. Desceu uma das mãos até encontrar o membro de Syo, sorriu feliz quando constatou que o garoto também estava na mesma situação que ele, isso significava que ambos estavam partilhando das mesmas sensações.

-Hnnn... – Syo não conseguiu conter um gemido quando sentiu a mão apertar seu membro, Natsuki fazia seus movimentos lentamente como se estivesse em um sonho que acabaria a qualquer momento, isso já estava deixando Syo em um estado de entrega total.

Natsuki se moveu um pouco, deitando Syo no chão e ficando por cima dele, a visão era inesperada, já que Syo sempre o afastava com tanto escândalo. Syo respirava pesado, o braço cobrindo seus olhos, a boca entreaberta... a blusa estava levantada deixando amostra o abdome e o peito, Natsuki nunca tinha visto o amigo daquele jeito.

O mais alto passou a mão entre os lábios do menor sentindo-os e os abrindo mais para então abaixar a cabeça e o beijar, eram macios e o gosto incrível. Parou por um momento, retirou o braço que cobria a face de Syo e o beijou novamente ao mesmo tempo em que passava os dedos nos mamilos do menor.

-Ahh... hnnn – Syo gemia baixinho sentindo os toques do amigo. Natsuki parou o beijo e desceu com a língua para o pescoço do loiro, tudo era tão bom! Brincou um pouco mais com o mamilo do amigo entre os dedos enquanto descia os lábios até encontrar o outro mamilo que estava solitário.

O rodeou com a língua e deu uma lambida mais forte, fazendo com que Syo arqueasse um pouco as costas, depois mordeu de leve o mamilo e o sugou com a boca. –Ah!... Isso... hnnn... – Syo levou a mão à boca para tentar conter os gemidos que teimavam em sair.

-Está gostoso, Syo-chan? – Foi uma pergunta bem inocente, mas fez com que o mais novo ficasse completamente corado e virasse o rosto. Natsuki tomou aquilo como um sim e continuou com as carícias que fazia, descendo as mãos até o membro, que já estava duro, de Syo. Abriu o zíper da calça e a puxou um pouco para baixo. Nessa hora Syo segurou as mãos de Natsuki, mas este parecia tão compenetrado no que estava fazendo, que acabou ignorando o menor e continuou massageando seu membro.

-Ah... hnnn Natsuki!... – Syo, mesmo tentando fazer o amigo parar, estava sem controle de todas as suas ações, queria sentir mais. Vendo as reações do loirinho, Natsuki terminou de abaixar a calça e tirar a ultima peça que o impedia de tocar o outro com mais intimidade. Desceu mais a cabeça até ficar de frente com o membro do menor, olhou para ele e viu o amigo com uma carinha sexy ainda tentando negar aquilo, mas completamente excitado.

-Syo-chan, com licença... – Segurou o membro do loirinho com firmeza e abaixou a cabeça dando um beijo estalado na ponta, deu uma lambida e depois enfiou o membro por completo na boca, subia e descia lentamente rodeando a glande com a língua toda a vez que subia a boca, deixando Syo completamente louco, de fato era até melhor que Satsuki. O loirinho segurava a cabeça de Natsuki o forçando a fazer os movimentos que queria.

Natsuki continuou chupando o amigo, prendendo o membro do garoto entre a língua e o céu da boca e o sugando com força até fazê-lo gozar em sua boca. Satsuki nunca havia permitido tal coisa, Natsuki até engoliu todo o liquido que ele havia despejado.

Syo não conseguia pensar em mais nada, por impulso se levantou e ficou de joelhos a frente do mais alto, que o olhou sem entender o que era aquela reação. O loiro se aproximou de Natsuki e o beijou tocando-o e retirando sua blusa. Parou o beijo e desceu a boca até o ombro do outro, mordeu, beijou e lambeu ao mesmo tempo em que abria a calça do mais alto, o empurrou um pouco para que pudesse tirar o resto das roupas que ainda estavam ali.

Natsuki não imaginava que Syo pudesse fazer algo como aquilo, ele se sentia estranho, mas pensou apenas em dar um pouco de prazer para o amigo sem que ele próprio fosse aliviado. Continuando o que estava fazendo, Syo olhou para o membro do amigo, já havia visto aquilo outras vezes nas ultimas noites, mas agora era diferente, Natsuki não sabia o que mais poderia fazer e ele queria que o amigo também sentisse prazer.

-Syo-chan? Você quer? – Satsuki também nunca havia perguntado aquilo para ele. Sempre o mais alto o tomava sem que ele mesmo quisesse. Syo nem se eu o trabalho de responder, mesmo sem muita experiência abocanhou de uma só vez o membro de Natsuki, subindo e descendo, deixando a intimidade do amigo completamente molhada, sem o deixar gozar.

Natsuki estava extasiado, não sabia que aquilo podia ser tão bom. Ter seu melhor amigo colocando seu membro na boca fazendo-o perder o controle, mas, do jeito que começou, terminou! Syo se pôs de joelhos novamente, pegou uma das mãos de Natsuki e levou os dedos à própria boca, lambendo do mesmo jeito que a pouco fazia com o membro do outro.

-Na... Natsuki... aqui... – Sentou para trás com as pernas abertas apoiado em um dos cotovelos, enquanto apontava para sua entrada. –Co... Coloca aqui... – Syo estava hyper envergonhado, mas estava tão excitado, querendo que o amigo o tomasse logo, que nem pensava em suas atitudes.

Vendo Syo naquele estado, sentado, com o membro ereto novamente, com a mão entre suas nadegas apontado para a entrada, Natsuki entendeu o que o outro queria e tocou aquele lugar deixando que um de seus dedos entrasse. Ao sentir um dos dedos do amigo dentro de si, Syo caiu completamente para trás, respirando pesado e sentindo um prazer que Satsuki não tinha proporcionado.

-Na..tsu..ki... mais um... – De fato tinha de ensinar o outro como fazer aquilo, então pediu que colocasse mais um dedo dentro de si. Natsuki atendeu ao pedido e começou a mover os dois dedos lentamente, acariciando o amigo por dentro e o sentindo apertar os músculos ao redor de seus dedos. Natsuki pensou que seria ótimo ter seu membro no lugar daqueles dedos, mas não sabia ao certo se conseguiria entrar ali, parecia tão apertado.

Ficou ali movendo os dedos até encontrar um lugar que fez Syo gritar de prazer, então resolveu que ficaria tocando ali até que o amigo gozasse novamente. Felizmente esse não era bem o plano de Syo, o loirinho segurou o pulso do amigo e o obrigou a tirar os dedos de la. Novamente abriu bem as pernas e olhou para Natsuki que parecia confuso.

-Syo-chan? Não quer mais se sentir bem? – Outra pergunta inocente, mas realmente ele não fazia ideia do porque o amigo o havia parado, nem mesmo o que poderia fazer para continuar.

-Natsuki, coloca... o seu... aqui... AGORA! – Depois de ter os dedos de Natsuki o explorando e tocando insistentemente dentro dele, Syo não estava mais aguentando, queria terminar com aquilo o mais rápido possível! Ele só pedia por mais para Satsuki quando já não aguentava mais, quando já estava sendo comido intensamente, mas com Natsuki estava diferente, mal tinham começado e ele já não conseguia aguentar.

-Syo-chan, vai doer... – Olhou preocupado com o amigo, mas queria experimentar aquela sensação!

-VAI LOGO! – Syo gritou mandando que o mais alto fizesse logo o que estava querendo. Natsuki se aproximou, ficando entre as pernas do menor, segurou seu próprio membro e tentou forçar para dentro. Estava doendo, Natsuki não conseguia entrar e Syo estava com cara de dor. Como anteriormente o loirinho havia deixado seus dedos molhados para que eles entrassem, pensou que poderia fazer a mesma coisa para tentar novamente.

-Syo-chan, segura para mim... – Natsuki segurou as pernas de Syo bem abertas pedindo para que ele as mantivesse no lugar. Syo por sua vez não entendeu muito bem o que o outro queria, mas fez como pedido. Natsuki se abaixou ficando perto da entrada do amigo, abriu um pouco mais de espaço e deu uma lambida na entrada de Syo, que se assustou com o que o outro fazia.

-Não... não.. pode... Natsuki… - Pena que o amigo não ouvia nenhuma palavra que o outro dizia, apenas continuou passando a língua, lambendo e enfiando a língua, deixando aquela entrada muito molhada. Syo não sabia o que fazer, aquilo já era de mais, Satsuki nunca havia feito aquilo também, era a primeira vez que era tocado daquela forma tão intima. Julgando já estar bom, Natsuki se levantou, ficou por cima do amigo e o beijou. Mais uma vez segurou seu membro e forçou a entrada, desta vez conseguindo entrar com a cabeça.

-Ahhhh... bom... Natsuki... – Ao contrário das outras vezes, Syo não sentia dor, apenas um leve incomodo. Natsuki, ouvindo o amigo, foi entrado calmamente até estar por inteiro dentro do outro, não queria que ele sentisse dor, mas estava começando a perder o controle de seus atos.

-Syo-chan... apertado... posso me mover? – Realmente Satsuki nunca perguntava nada, apenas fazia, então todas as vezes que o amigo lhe fazia perguntas, ele não sabia como responder, apenas acenava com a cabeça.

Começaram, assim, movimentos lentos e prazerosos, aos poucos os ambos estavam se movendo mais e mais rápido. Syo gemia de todas as formas possíveis.

-Syo-chan, está bom? – Queria saber se o loirinho estava se sentindo bem, porque ele... bem, ele nem tinha palavras, aquilo era tão bom, era quente e apertado.

-Na..tsuki, muito bom! Mais... por favor! – Terminou de falar e enlaçou o outro com os braços o beijando. Natsuki o levantou um pouco e o abraçou, juntando os dois corpos ao mesmo tempo em que continuava a aumentar as estocadas que dava. O membro de Syo era estimulado entre os dois corpos enquanto o membro de Natsuki era apertado e sugado pela entrada do outro. Com o passar do tempo, os dois garotos já estavam em um ritmo frenético, agarrados um ao outro, tentando sentir mais prazer do que podiam.

-NATSUKIIIII! - Não demorou muito para que os dois chegassem ao clímax juntos, Syo acabou gozando entre os dois e Natsuki sentindo seu membro ser apertado ao máximo acabou por gozar dentro do mais baixo.

Sem forças, os dois caíram para trás, Natsuki deitado de barriga para cima abraçando forte Syo que estava deitado em seu peito. Havia sido a melhor coisa que fizera em toda a sua vida. Esperando a respiração dos dois se acalmar, Natsuki pensava de olhos fechados... será que era aquilo que ele vinha fazendo com o amigo e não se lembrava?

-Natsuki... isso... é... nós... – Natsuki entendeu o que o outro queria dizer, ficou meio mal por não se lembrar de nada antes, mas sorriu e deu um beijo leve no amigo.

-Syo-chan, me desculpe... – Olhou bem nos olhos do loiro e continuou. – Eu te amo, Syo-chan – Sorriu como se não houvesse nenhuma outra preocupação no mundo. Syo ficou abismado, como assim o amava? Piscou várias vezes e quando assimilou as ideias ficou corado e sem saber o que fazer. Apenas escondeu a cabeça no peito do mais alto.

-Eu também... seu idiota. – Syo falou baixinho escondendo a cara. Natsuki ficou feliz com o que ouviu, agora poderia ficar com o amigo para sempre. Era não bom ficar assim com quem se ama, queria explodir de tanta felicidade!

Pouco tempo depois os dois se levantaram, precisavam tomar um banho antes de se deitarem. Foram para o banheiro juntos, ligaram o chuveiro e se beijaram... Nessa hora Natsuki tirou seus óculos para entrar de fato no banho. Vendo isso, Syo ficou completamente sem reação... Pelos deuses, ainda tinha aquele pervertido!

-Hnnn parece que vocês se entenderam... – Satsuki falou abraçando o menor e lhe dando um beijo intenso. –Agora é minha vez!

-O QUE? – Syo tinha acabado de se meter onde realmente não deveria... agora era só esperar pelo pior, teria de ficar com os dois de um corpo só.

No dia seguinte, lá estavam Natsuki e Syo dormindo nus, juntos na mesma cama, com o despertador tocando loucamente. Natsuki acordou com um sorriso enorme no rosto, Syo tinha acabado de acordar em seu peito, beijou o amigo e se levantou para tomar um banho.

-Natsuki... hoje não tire seu óculos por nada neste mundo, ok? – Natsuki, não entendeu muito bem, mas ia aceitar o pedido. Levantou-se também e abraçou o menor por trás.

-Syo-chan, posso tomar banho com você? – Estava tão feliz, queria ficar todo o tempo possível com o amigo.

-Pode... – Resolveu nem argumentar, mesmo que negasse, Natsuki iria tomar banho com ele, afinal, o amigo nunca ouvia o que ele dizia mesmo...

-Eu te amo, Syo-chan! – Natsuki deu um beijo estalado na bochecha do menor que corou na hora.

-Eu... também... – Ficou com a carinha de envergonhado mais bonitinha do mundo, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz por terem resolvido juntos o problema que tinham. E assim, os dois foram tomar banho para ir para a aula.

FIM!


End file.
